emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7472 (8th April 2016)
Plot Megan tells Sam that she's arranged for Eliza's christening to take place on Tuesday and asks him to be godfather. Jai overhears and is hurt at not being consulted. He asks Megan if Priya can be Eliza's godmother. She agrees. Zak secretly continues to try and fight his jealousy over Rishi's friendship with Joanie. Laurel thinks Gabby should have her phone taken off her for what she's done, but Ashley disagrees, believing a softer approach is necessary. Belle continues to ignore Dr Bailey as he attempts to call her. Chrissie confides in Andy about how Ronnie could be her father but he encourages her to drop the idea, insisting that Lawrence loves her. Zak eyes Joanie and Rishi getting on well together in the pub and succumbs to his jealousy by thumping Rishi in front of a mortified Lisa. David encourages Jacob to talk to him the next time he's feeling worried. Joanie and Zak's relationship changes footing as Joanie explains that she'd marry him, giving him a blunt ultimatum when he makes a comment about returning Lisa. Tracy interrupts David reading an article in a woman's magazine about testicular cancer and teases him. She hides her hurt as David tries to get rid of her. Lisa is surprised when Zak arrives at Wishing Well Cottage asking to speak with her. He tells her that he and Joanie have decided to get married. She's floored but does her best to wish him well before sobbing after he leaves. Eric gives Gabby a telling off in the café for getting Jacob drunk. Gabby lets slip to him about David's cancer. Lisa tries to hide her upset from Belle but eventually reveals that Zak and Joanie are planning to marry. She finally breaks down and admits that she finds herself jumping for Zak whenever he pops round as it reminds her of what they had before Joanie came along. She encourages Belle to never go looking for love as it never turns out real in the end. Eric confronts David over Gabby's admission. David admits he's waiting for his results, explaining he didn't want to tell him until he was sure either way. Eric reassures him he will be fine. Gabby apologises to Ashley for lying and getting drunk. He makes her promise it won't happen again. Jai asks Priya to be godmother to Eliza and she happily accepts. She makes a joke about Megan just as she walks in the pub and overhears. Lisa is mortified as Zak proposes to Joanie in The Woolpack and she accepts. Bernice tries to persuade Chrissie to give Lawrence a chance to make things up to her. Lisa calls Belle to apologise for her words earlier, saying she was upset and didn't mean them. After the phone call, Belle hangs up and returns to the arms of Dr Bailey. They resume kissing. Cast Regular cast *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Dr Bailey - Micah Balfour Guest cast None. Locations *Café Main Street - Outdoor seating area and interior *Main Street *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen and stairs *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Office and factory floor *The Woolpack - Public bar, outdoor seating area and backroom *Home Farm - Kitchen and sitting room *David's Shop - Interior *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Abbott Lane Surgery - Dr Bailey's room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Zak punches Rishi, leaving him to consider what the future holds for him and Joanie; Laurel and Ashley disagree over how to deal with Gabby; and David feels guilty about hiding his fears from his father. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,298,000 (23rd place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes